The gustatory system in vertebrates consist of at least two separable components: that innervated by the facial nerve, and that innervated by the vagal-glossopharyngeal complex. Catfish and goldfish are to be used as the animal models for studies on the anatomy of central nervous system pathways involved in gustation. Modern tracer substances (horseradish peroxidase and tritiated amino acids) will be injected into the first and second-order nuclei in the gustatory system. Distinct pathways arising from either the facial or vagal gustatory centers will be sought. Work to date reveals that facial taste system projects widely into the spinal cord whereas long descending connections from the vagal taste centers are absent. The vagal and facial taste systems maintain relatively separate lemniscal pathways although there is substantial interconnection of the two systems at both the medullary and isthmic levels. The laminated vagal lobe of the goldfish will be examined at the light and EM levels in an attempt to characterize the connections arising from or entering the various laminae. The location of the general visceral sensory area will be sought by use of horseradish peroxidase.